leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Riding on Lapras
---- |catalognumber=ZMDP-1026 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Orange}} Riding on Lapras (Japanese: ラプラスにのって Riding on ) is the sixth ending theme of the original series. It debuted in EP105, replacing Type: Wild. It was replaced by Meowth's Party in EP117. Ending animation Synopsis Inside an empty room a painting hangs on the wall, on the painting is a picture of , , , and riding on . The painting is moving, and depicts the group riding Lapras throughout the Orange Islands. As they ride across the ocean flies overhead breathing fire. Night soon falls, and the group falls asleep on Lapras' shell. They fail to notice and floating by on balloons. Day comes again and everybody wakes up, as the shot zooms out we see that they're floating across a giant circle in the shape of a yin yang symbol. The shot continues to zoom out until the circle is replaced by the TV Tokyo logo. Characters * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Even if there's no boat Even if I can't swim Upon calling you, the journey can begin Even if there's no road Even if there's no destination Because you're here, the map will open for us Let's go wherever while passing through the wind If we whistle lan-la-la-la-la The world will sing along lan-la-la-la-la Riding on Lapras, let's seek out! It's the continuing saga of an unknown story Lan-lan-lan-la-la |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Even if there's no boat Even if I can't swim Upon calling you, the journey can begin Even if there's no road Even if there's no destination Because you're here, the map will open for us Let's go wherever while passing through the wind If we whistle, lan-la-la-la-la The world will sing along, lan-la-la-la-la Riding on Lapras, let's seek out! It's the continuing saga of an unknown story Lan-lan-lan-la-la Even if it's cloudy Even if it's freezing cold As long as you have that smile, nothing else would matter Even if I want to cry Even through long nights Since I can still hear your friendly voice Let's go wherever while counting the stars Let's wipe those tears, lan-la-la-la-la Let's go faster, lan-la-la-la-la Riding on Lapras, let's seek out! It's the continuing saga of an unknown story Riding on Lapras, let's seek out! The newly-born today is just the beginning Lan-lan-lan-la-la lan-lan-lan-la-la Lan-lan-lan-la-la lan-lan-lan-la-la |} |} Trivia * The vocalist in this song is Mayumi Iizuka, who provides the Japanese voice of . * This song is also used for SS002, SS011, and SS016. * On in the Johto region, a female named Suzie asks, "Wasn't there a hit song about a boy riding a Lapras?" Errors Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ06 fr:À dos de Lokhlass it:Laplace ni notte ja:ラプラスにのって zh:坐在拉普拉斯背上